


it's romantic the way we don't do romance

by bethgreenesgf



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethgreenesgf/pseuds/bethgreenesgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if Patty and Holtzmann would ever be anything close to conventional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's romantic the way we don't do romance

"You know Patty," Holtzmann perched on the desk behind Patty's chair and wound her arms around her neck, scooting towards the edge until she teetered a little and her cheek was pressed against her girlfriend's, "I think you're sort of perfect."

"And I think you're sort of super weird, baby."

"We're probably soulmates."

"I'd bet money." Patty intertwined her right hand with Holtzmann's left, squeezing at the knuckles just like she liked.

"We should totally—," she started excitedly, shaking their joined hands in time with her teetering.

"Get married?" It was almost matter of fact the way she said it, yet somehow it was just as romantic and genuine as if their entire top level of the fire station was filled up with daffodils and they were reciting Shakespearean tripe to each other.

"I was going to say get neural implants so we can have brain sex but that works too. You scrounge up enough copper wire for a couple of rings and I'll bring the hearse around."

"Fifteen minutes, Holtzy."

"Hey." She waggled her eyebrows until Patty giggled. "That's Mrs. Holtzy to you."


End file.
